NES Remix 2
NES Remix 2 (Famicom Remix 2 in Japan) is the sequel to the 2013 game NES Remix on the Wii U eShop. It features 12 games this time around including Kid Icarus, Metroid, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Ice Hockey, NES Open Tournament Golf, Punch-Out!!, Wario's Woods, Dr. Mario, and Kirby's Adventure. Gameplay In addition to the Remixes and challenges, there is a version of Super Mario Bros. built into the game called Super Luigi Bros. The game is reversed and has Luigi's staple physics. Championship Mode If you have both NES Remix games, this mode is unlocked. It's a set of timed challenges that you cannot pause. The 3 challenges are a level of Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, and Dr. Mario. Finishing the first 2 faster will leave more time for you to rack up a larger combo in Dr. Mario. Stages Remix 1 *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 *Stage 13 *Stage 14 *Stage 15 *Stage 16 *Stage 17 *Stage 18 *Stage 19 *Stage 20 ''Kirby's Adventure'' *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 *Stage 13 ''Dr. Mario'' *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 *Stage 13 *Stage 14 *Stage 15 *Stage 16 ''Kid Icarus'' *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 ''Metroid'' *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 ''Punch Out!! *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 ''Wario's Woods *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 ''Zelda II'' *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 ''Remix 2'' *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 *Stage 13 *Stage 14 *Stage 15 *Stage 16 *Stage 17 *Stage 18 *Stage 19 *Stage 20 Bonus Ice Hockey is only playable in some of these stages *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 *Stage 13 *Stage 14 *Stage 15 *Stage 16 *Stage 17 *Stage 18 *Stage 19 *Stage 20 *Stage 21 Development Development of this game was started prior to NES Remix''s release, and the staff were worried about reception to the first game as they were developing. Trivia *Rarely during some levels, an 8-bit Luigi can appear during a short time, similar to ''New Super Luigi U and Super Mario 3D World. *Japan also got a combined retail package of the two NES Remix games on April 25 called Famicom Remix 1+2. Category:Indies Zero games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo EAD Tokyo games Category:Games with Stamps Category:NES Remix